Special Victims Unite!
by Cocopopcop
Summary: There's a new team of superheroes in town!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: proceed at your own risk.

* * *

**Special Victims Unite!**

* * *

A heroic tale of the HtoL and how they save the world from a serial rapist mutant super villain.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Alexandra Cabot just barely managed to make it up to Olivia's apartment, there was not a spot on her body that did not hurt. She was terrified of what Olivia would say when she found out she got drunk she let a fat man rape her but she didn't know where else to turn. Shivering, she knocked on the door. It was open.

Alex stumbled inside.

"Liv..." her voice came out cracked

"Liv...?"

Alex entered the bedroom.

"Livvy!"she gasped. Olivia was tied face down to the bed naked and there was a bleeding gash on her head. Her body looked battered. Running towards her Alex tripped over a naked man on the floor. He moaned.

"You bastard!!!" she yelled, ready scratch his eyes out. But then he looked up at her.

"Elliot?!, dear lord Elliot what happened!? And what's that banana doing... there!?"

But before he could answer she remembered Olivia. Quickly she untied the ropes.

"Ally" Olivia whispered, her chocolaty eyes clouded with tears.

-----

The next morning after they the three of them gave their statements they retreated to one of the interrogation rooms for coffee.

"I can't believe all three of us got raped by the same prep on the same night!" Elliot groaned, "I'm going to kill him". He slammed his fist down on the table.

"It was the Big Mac Rapist, I just know it!, you should have gotten him locked up Alex!"

"Hey if you guys would have done you job and got me some useable evidence I would have!" Alex snapped back.

Olivia stared at Alex chest.

"We need to get this guy of the street" she murmured

"But how!? Olivia, this guy is a ghost!, I can't prosecute a ghost"

"A big fat disgusting ghost!"Elliot added. "I will hunt him down and kill him!!!!!"

All of a sudden that seemed like a rather good idea.

"We could be superheroes" Elliot suggested "a real team, The Holy Trinity of... uhm L-words! Because all our names have an L! Dicky has some cool comic books we can use for inspiration"

"Dicky?" Alex smirked.

"L-word?! Isn't that like... gay?"Olivia inquired

"Yeah, comic book heroes are sooo gay Elli!" Alex agreed.

"Fine! How about the Holy Trinity of, of Lust for vengeance how's that?"

"I can live with that"

"Yeah Lust is good" And after a last peek at Alex' chest Olivia landed her empty Starbucks cup in the trashcan across the room with the grace of a professional basketball player.

----

"Does this spandex make my ass look big?" Elliot asked.

"It looks Lovely El" Olivia replied

"Almost as good as Liv's" Alex slowly moved her gaze up Olivia's burgundy spandex covered body until sapphire orbs met caramel ones.

"You are so beautiful" Olivia gasped "The dark blue spandex is... it's..." her hand moved over the big white logo on Alex chest. _AL _it said.

"Look at me!!!" Elliot shouted! He flexed his biceps and puffed up his chest sporting a big black _EL_ logo. He looked like a shiny orange King Kong.

"Yes great Elliot go get us some Chinese" Olivia had Alex pressed against the wall, the big baby bleu _OL_ on her heaving bosom firmly against Alex' _AL. _Their ruby lips so close to touching.

"Ladies! As much as I enjoy watching you to eat we have a perp to murder here!" Elliot was right for once.

The trio put on their berets. Elliot had insisted they made them look touch like real marines, like himself. And they did set of the shininess of their outfits nicely completing the superhero look.

-----

Into the night they went, on a mission to check out every fast food restaurant down town. Each with several semi automatic handguns strapped to their body and a machete on their back. This was the reason they had decided against capes, they would only get in the way of the machete action. Elliot had pouted a bit but after both Alex and Olivia assured him no-cap-look really emphasized the tightness of his ass he had reluctantly agreed.

It was a long night. They had hit every burger joint they could think of and the Big Mac Rapist hadn't been in any of them. Dawn was upon the city, the twilight made them feel woozy. Alex sat down on the steps of some building. Olivia joined her and rested her head on her shoulder.

" I'm so tired" she yawned.

But Elliot was not ready to give up yet and bounced impatiently across the sidewalk glowing extra orangey in the dawns early light.

"Is it a monkey? Is it a basketball? NOOO its some incompetent cop with a bad temper!!!"

There he was!! Right in front of them in all his greasy overweight glory! The Big Mac Rapist!

"couldn't get enough of me huh kids?" he mocked with a slightly effeminate voice that matched his gogo boots.

"And you dressed up for me, oh I'm so horny now! Btw, your ass looks absolutely fabulous in orange spandex detective Stabler"

"Where the hell did you come from!" Elliot yelled angrily

"Oh now if I told you that would ruin the surprise for next time, I like you guys I plan to party with you a few more times before I slaughter you and make you into crabby patties."

With that he knocked Elliot over the head with an empty beer bottle that magically appeared in his grubby hand. Then he proceeded to rip of Alex costume and took one of the luscious globes exposed into his mouth. She screamed in horror.

"HELP ME OLIVIA!!!"

Olivia felt her body starting to shake with anger, that gelatinous mass devouring the sweet pale flesh around Alex' hardening nipple infuriate her, his filthy greasy hands all over the helpless naked body, unable to fight against this heavy glob covering her turned her stomach. For a split second that seemed to last forever she was paralysed with a stinging jealousy as she watched his big hands slide down that quivering milky belly towards she soft blond bush.

But then she quickly got herself together and unsheathed her machete. With wild angry strokes she slashed into the fat body.

He was surprised for a moment. But then he turned his attention to Olivia, who was still frantically hacking away. It was remarkably difficult to hit any vital organs with all that fat in the way. Soon he had slapped the machete out of her hand and wrestled her to the ground.

"Okay sweetheart, I'l l do you first if it's this important to you" he whispered in her ear, blood dripping from his mouth.

But then there was a loud bang!

The mass on Olivia went limp.

"Oh Elliot!! you saved us!!! how can we ever repay you!!!!" Alex and Olivia exclaimed with joy.

Elliot had shot the perp in the head resulting in his long overdue demise.

A new super hero team was born: the HToL!!!!

The City would be a lot safer from now on!

Then our trio decided they were hungry and, each woman clinging to one of Stablers strong, muscular arms, went for bagels.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Proceed at your own risk.

And in addition to that; while turning this into a 531.761 chapter unfinished epic is incredibly tempting at the moment, that would take forever and I am blessed with the attention span of .... wait what was I saying, nevermind.

* * *

**Special Victims Unite!**

* * *

Chapter 2: In which, in keeping with the great tradition of procedural court drama's, not much happens at all. But the plot does thicken a little.

* * *

Detectives Benson and Stabler arrived at the crime scene. The city was abuzz with morning activity and quite a large crowd had gathered.

"Police coming through!" Olivia shouted as she strutted confidently towards the fresh corps.

On the ground was something that probably most resembled an extra large road pizza in go-go boots.

"Oh snap" Elliot muttered under his breath.

.

"Good morning detectives" Medical examiner Melinda Warner quipped happily.

"Mel! Good morning, what do we have?" Liv asked.

"What appears to be the body of a large white male, caught with his pants down by a delivery truck" The M.E. pointed to a heavily damaged truck parked snugly against the spouting remains of a fire hydrant.

"Ouch"

"Nah, the flattening was post mortem Liv, he was killed by a gunshot to the head after someone failed miserably at turning him into sushi, probably with a machete. My guess is you are looking for two perps."

"A gun shot? oh no that's awful!!" Elliot interrupted loudly. Olivia poked him in the side and gave him her best please-just-just-the-fuck-up look."

"Looks like a regular homicide to me" She tried with feigned disinterest.

"Yes, except that this is the notorious Big Mac Rapist, it's hard to tell with all the blood but I found a business card in his Pocket" Warner held up a small bloody card _I'm the Big Mac Rapist_ it said. "That makes this an SVU case"

---------

Our team of super heroes regrouped in interrogation room 1 which they had adopted as their temporary headquarters until a more suitable location was found. Elliot had liked the idea of some sort of dimly lit underground cave and had suggested they start looking for vacancies in the old subway tunnels. But Alex was dead set against this because it was dark, smelly and dirty and would ruin her shoes and designer suits. Which Olivia agreed was an excellent point as Alex in heels and designer suits was the only thing worth getting up for in the morning anymore. So they decided to keep an eye out for a nice abandoned penthouse on top of an art-deco skyscraper.

.

"Now what?" Alex asked leaning seductively against the interrogation room table crossing her legs. "anything in those comics of Dicky's El?"

They were in over their head just a little, not remembering to clean up after themselves.

"This is not my fault!!! Kathy does the cleaning at my house" Elliot growled, he wiped his forehead head.

"Hey, don't look at me I'm used to the help looking after that sort of thing!" Alex shot back.

Both turned to Olivia.

"I...I... don't clean up unless I have a date! I can't even remember the last time that happened, you know how busy this job gets." Slightly embarrassed she looked down. At Alex' chest.

.

Alex' long blond hair, illuminated by afternoon sunlight flooding into through the barred windows of the interrogation room, looked like a soft glowing halo crowning the tall thin frame. Safire pools of desire rimmed with long slow batting lashes. With a graceful flick of her wrist she undid the top button of her blue silk blouse hinting at the treasure underneath and with an almost unwittingly casual flair she wetted her sweet red lips. They moved slowly.

"Well, at least the case was assigned to SVU, we should be able to work this in our favour. Liv? Liv! please sweetie, focus"

"You know what? I think superman was wrong about this wearing your superhero outfit under your cloths thing" a red, wet, sweat covered Elliot concluded angrily.

.

Our illustrious trio decided that the best strategy at this point to follow Alex' lead, she was after all the one with the ivy league education as well as the one most skilled at manipulating public opinion. Elliot should just keep his mouth shut and not hit things while Olivia was to focus on Elliot keeping his mouth shut and deciding on which things he was allowed to hit under the circumstances because not hitting anything at all might arouse suspicion. Rather than focussing on Alex' lead since it seemed to distract her from the task at hand which was to preserve their secret heroic, yet slightly murderous, identities. Other than that they would play it by play it by ear.

------------------

"Any progress on the Big Mac case?"Cragen inquired.

"No captain, nada" Elliot replied.

Before he could say another word Olivia took over. "The DNA results come in this afternoon though, that should help and we're interviewing his previous victims"

"Yeah! which is not us! That was a totally different unrelated guy we also didn't kill. I hope Munch and Fin catch the bastard!" Elliot added emphasise to his point by setting his coffee cup down just a tad to forcefully.

"Don't be silly El, haha of course that was a different guy! Totally different. Plus we would know who did it if we had killed him, which we didn't."

"Because we are detectives and we uphold the law. Which says no killing people even if they deserve to die... violently and painfully...and..." Elliot clenched his fists and lowered his brow.

Olivia gently rubbed his arm. He growled violently but calmed down.

.

"Good morning everyone!" A chipper Alex, appeared mysteriously out of nowhere. She must have walked in the door like a regular person but no one noticed it happen.

"Hello Alex" Gragen seemed happy to see her.

"How's your monkey Don?"She inquired politely.

"Oh he's great! and he's really keeping my mind off the fact that I'm an alcoholic. And I'll always be an alcoholic. And I crave a drink every my waking moment, god this job is hell"

"Well good for you Don! Can I borrow these fine detectives for a moment? I would like to discuss some of the details of the case with them"

"Good luck with that" Cragen rolled his eyes and retreated to his office.

-----------------

"I need to go to the ladies room, Olivia care to join me?" Alex spoke softly. Olivia looked up from her coffee, a sparkle in the dark mocha orbs, she nodded obediently and followed the blond down the hall, struggling to maintain her usual hallway swagger. Alex looked stunning this morning in her navy blue pencil skirt with matching heels. Her white satin blouse almost transparent enough to reveal the outline of her bra yet buttoned up conservatively.

.

"I'm pregnant" Alex stated quietly.

That killed the mood a little.

"M..me too" Olivia admitted.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Proceed at your own risk.

* * *

**Special Victims Unite!**

* * *

Chapter 3: In which those insufferable gogoboots just refuse to go away.

* * *

"I think I figured out why this guy was so unpleasant" Warner stated "these gogboots are three sizes too small, that's enough to turn anyone into an overeating rapist."

Detective Stabler nodded knowingly.

"Yeah and the Grinch he stole Christmas because his shoes where too tight" Olivia rolled her eyes "did you check if his heart was two sizes to small also?"

"I did indeed, and it was. He had 6 bypass operations"

"That's no excuse to rape people"

"Good thing he's dead then, those shark lawyers have successfully argued insanity defences with less, especially when Casey still worked here"

"Yeah... good thing he's dead!"Elliot growled. "He deserved to DIE, I'd kill him again if I could!!!!!!"

At that moment Olivia came to a startling realisation.

"Oh god... those gogo boots remember them now they... they were Casey's...She wore them when, uhm, never mind they are hers"

Stabler looked pleadingly at Warner.

"I don't even wanna know, El you are on your own on this one!" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

.

"So, anything that will actually help us find the killer? DNA results? Something?" Detective Benson asked.

"DNA got lost in the mail, which is strange because that hardly ever happens."

Olivia looked at Elliot, he shrugged. Warner continued.

"I'm still working on other leads, have you seen this giant pile of mangled decomposing flesh I have to work with here? It could take days and my knees are killing me"

Elliot and Olivia stared at the enormous shapeless glob on the floor that was to big to fit on any autopsy table. Warner hunched down next to it with her small scalpel. Massive pieces of fat and whatever internal organs the skilled M.E. had managed to locate so far were laid out systematically across the floor.

"I'm so sorry about this Mellinda" Olivia said, "Please, if there's anything I can do help, just ask"

"Don't worry about it, it's not you killed him. But you can hand me that hacksaw"

---------------

Our brave trio met once again in interrogation room 1. Finding a suitable, preferably rent controlled, lair was ridiculously difficult in this town. Olivia had put an add out on Graigslist which so far had resulted in the arrests of 3 child molesters, a meth dealer and 7 rapists. None of which rented out superhero hideouts at a reasonable price.

"When are we going out to rid the city of vermin again?" Elliot asked impatiently, adjusting his beret in the one way mirror. They were not wearing the spandex but the beret made Elliot feel important so he wore it to every one of their top secret meetings.

"So Alex, do you have any friends in the postal service?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled triumphantly.

Elliot paced around the room like a bored Gorilla.

"He hasn't hit anything in a while" Olivia explained.

"Kathy on the rag?"

"What!?"

"Huh? Oh you meant literally! Like with his fists! Sorry. Let's go hit things tonight then. Shoot! I mean, let's go shoot the filth polluting our fair city" Alex shook her fist unconvincingly.

-------------

It was a slow night. Crime is really not that easy to find when you're out looking for it in bright colored spandex. Particularly in New York City, you just tend to end up at parties instead when you look as smoking hot as our team of righteous heroes.

Elliot's ass was really not helping any at all and they soon lost him somewhere in the meatpacking district. If Olivia had taken her eyes of Alex for even a split second she might have lost her too. Sometimes her tenacity came in handy. She and Alex had spend the better part of the night dancing and drinking in some kind of underground techno club with strobing lights and a very loud excuse for music. It had been quite nice, the dancing, despite the relentlessly fast pounding electronic beats, the blinding laser lights and the common masses of unfortunately dressed other people on XTC bouncing around them.

.

Dawn crept up like slow moving fluorescent snail this foggy-headed morning and traffic was already getting busy. The cab Alex and Olivia shared slowly floated causally through a sea of sparkling break-lights.

"As fun as this was, I think we are going about this vigilante business the wrong way" Alex said. "Next time let's plan ahead and pick someone that needs to be murdered in advance, seek him out then kill him".

Olivia agreed that that would be more efficient.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Proceed at your own risk, really, I mean it this time. Seriously.

* * *

**Special Victims Unite!**

* * *

Chapter 4: In which Alex and Olivia go on a little field trip.

* * *

"I made an appointment at the abortion clinic for us this afternoon" Alex informed Olivia.

Olivia looked confused.

"To get rid of these foetuses"

Olivia's eyes slowly filled with tears "But Alex I want us to have these babeeees!" her voice broke into a heartbreaking sob.

Alex carefully tipped Olivia's chin, her baby blues locking with the swelling chocolate pools of the dark-haired woman "Livvy sweety, how can we be superheroes when we have the spawn of an ugly overweight rapist growing inside of us? We'd look horrible in spandex. And then when they come out, well, you know what it did to Kathy's figure and she had children with a well build, handsome man, just imagine popping out one or two fat screaming monsters, it could even be triplets Olivia, who's to say? We are getting these abortions and that's final"

"But... but I'm the product of a rape." Olivia said with a shaky voice, tears running down her cheeks.

"My dearest Olivia" Alex brushed away a tear with her thumb "Your alcoholic mother was clearly raped by a very handsome man, I really don't understand she why she complained so much about it. What we carry inside us on the other hand, is, it's the offspring of a fat ugly man in gogoboots. Gogoboots, Liv please!"

.

Olivia stared at the rain beating against the window dripping down with a single lonely tear on her tortured face. She was leaning against the desk Alex was sitting at.

"Well alright then Alex, but let's not tell Elliot okay, unborn babies are probably the only thing he feels morally obligated not to beat to a bloody pulp"

"They are NOT babies yet"

"But they could be, Ally they could be our little family! And we could get a puppy"

"Olivia" Alex said seductively, getting up from behind her desk slowly moving in for the kill. "Please" And leaning over ever so slightly her breasts almost toughing the detective she softly whispered in her ear:

"Please, will you come with me to the abortion clinic?"

So Detective Benson, powerless against such superior arguing skills, came.

.

"We could still keep em Ally, imaging us living a nice house in Queens, like Elliot, white picket fence, a golden retriever puppy named buddy and 5 or 6 little Cabot-Benson children frolicking in the yard..." Olivia pleaded.

"NO! We are not having these babies, and besides Benson-Cabot would be much better since you are the one wants them so badly and I sure as hell am not giving up my career to tend to them"

"But Ally I want them with YOU! Our own Cabot-Benson babeees! And you would make an excellent mother, you have nice long hair, I could work and support us. Like Elliot, I would be just like him"

"Olivia..." Alex spoke in a slow threatening tone that could scare a crocodile into a Gucci purse" I swear, if you say one more word I will never wear that blue silk blouse again!" This seemed to help and the women entered the abortion clinic.

--------------

They sat in the warm darkness, snugly against each other, the four of them. They weren't sure how they got here. It all went so fast, like shooting form a canon and then that big glowing ball in the distance. They were mesmerized by it, compelled to touch it and they all raced as if their lives depended on it. Only a lucky few made it. They were engulfed by a loving warmth and now they were here. Floating happily in these mellow waters.

.

Then there was a bright stinging light, the water flooded out of their little paradise. Everything went sticky and some cold metal weapon poked at them relentlessly. They were roughly ripped from their sweet soft surroundings and placed into a cold glass Petri dish.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Their tiny voices might have cried out in terror if in fact they had been sentient little beings instead of small collection of shapeless stem cells.

--------------

"Well that was nice" Alexandra Cabot figured a little small talk might cheer up the still sulking detective Benson as they drove back to the precinct. "Such a handsome doctor and such nice decisive strong hands inside those rubber gloves. That was certainly the best abortion I ever had and I'm so glad they took those coupons even though they expired a week ago"

"Oh please he wasn't that handsome. His nose was funny and his chin was too big oh so strooong hands were freezing" Olivia grumbled "I can't believe you were flirting with him"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

If you are an FF writer thinking: damn that reminds me of a story I wrote! This could very well be the case, consider it an "homage".

In the great tradition of FF writers I'm too lazy to proofread properly, feel free to leave me little love notes pointing out whatever errors specifically irritate you or alternatively, what errors I've neglected to put in that might improve authenticity.

.

.

.

**Special Victims Unite!**

Chapter 5: in which our heroes look for a suitable superhero hideout. And there's vampires.

"We need headquarters!" Eliot growled.

This was very true. After all, what's a brave band of spandexterious super heroes without some place to convene and plot revenge against those insufferable law breakers ruining their fair city? Just some people in tight shiny outfits sporting berets, that's what.

.

Being a callous criminal was a very nice career option in the metropolis. Securing a spot on the A-list was not easy and required a fair bit of killing but there was much money to be made and once you were set there was really very little that could go wrong. . And successful villains had lovely head quarters. Not rapists though. Of course SVU dealt with dumb low class scumbags lead solely by the silly whims of their willies. Yes they were amongst the evilest preps around because it's terribly difficult to reason with someone who's not in it for the money but at this point this was awfully inconvenient for our terrific trio. Because if they could just kill some very rich villains and with a high tech hideout in a penthouse on top of an art deco skyscraper that would be so sweet.

.

_!!!_

_In the navy  
Yes, you can sail the seven seas  
In the navy  
Yes, you can put your mind at ease  
In the navy  
Come on now, people, make a stand  
In the navy, in the navy  
Can't you see we need a hand_

_  
_"El!! Get your damn phone already!" Olivia yelled. Alex happily bobbed her head to the tune.

Stabler answered his cell.

"What? Kathy, dammit! not again. When will you learn how to raise these damn kids right?!"

Elliot frowned. "One of my kids is in trouble again"

"I'll come with you" Liv sighed.

.

Detectives Stabler and Benson flashed their badges and entered a dark club called "Corpora Delicti". The dance floor was filled with badly dressed teenage goth children with fresh piercings in all the wrong places. Our heroes pushed though the crowd.

"Hey MILF wanna party?!"a young man in black latex spit at Olivia through his beer, hands with black fingernails reaching for her ass.

"Touch me and die" she replied politely.

.

Then, in the middle of the dance floor, she appeared, dancing seductively surrounded by a pack of horny boys and girls that looked surprisingly obedient around her. She was dressed in a slinky black gown, with a corset body. On her feet was a pair of purple gogo boots and her pale white face was adorned with too much eyeliner.

"Young lady!!!"Stabler yelled "you are grounded for life missy!"

"OMG!!!! PIR!!!! :O "some girl shrieked sending a shudder of panic through the crowd.

"WTF! Srsly DAAD! I wuz jst HaViN FUN!!!!!!! :( " Kathleen's badly drawn eyebrows scrunched up.

"You are coming home right now! Your mother is worried sick! You're only 12 years old!!!! Wait, you are the little one right? No... what's your name again?"

"Kathleen" Olivia whispered at him

"Right Kathleen!!! you're like 17 or 15 or..."

"She'll be 24 next week, don't worry, I already got you a present, it's a cute little..."

"Yeah thanks, I'm sure its fine" He cut off his partner, "Anyway, HOME! Now!" Stabler puffed up his chest ready to drag her out of there.

Olivia shook her head giving Kathleen an understanding glance.

.

"No" Kathleen stated remarkably calmly. The crowd around her started to get a little restless, with what seemed like a murmur of dismay.

Stabler grabbed his daughter by the arm roughly. The murmur turned into violent hissing, and our brave detectives found themselves surrounded by a wild pack of teenage vampires. Fang popping, claw drawing, lusting for blood vampires.

Olivia grabbed Stabler by the arm and ran.

"Kathleeeeeeeeeen!!!!" he exclaimed dramatically as she slipped through his fingers.

.

.

.

"So Stablers kid is a vampire queen in purple gogo boots?" Alex laughed out loud. Olivia poked her in the side.

"It's not funny, she commands an army of hormonally charged children, we have to do something about it. It is our job to keep the city safe" she whispered so Stabler who was stomping around the room very loudly couldn't hear.

"I will KILL the bastard who turned her!!!" Stabler slammed his fist down. "Kill him!!!, I'll... I'll... Kill him! grrrrr" He stormed out the door stomping is stubby legs, his long arms flailing, punching whatever on the way.

"See" Olivia turned to Alex "this one's up to you and me to fix"

"Yeah sure Liv. Is it me or does he look a little more like a muppet gorilla every day?" Alex wondered.

.

Alex and Olivia waited in front of the 'Corpora Delicti' in the brown undercover sedan. Which they both hated because it was the most boring car ever but that, unfortunately, made it perfect for undercover work. They waited and waited. Kathleen seemed have taken up residence in the club.

"I'm so bored" Alex stated. "This police work sucks I don't know how you guys put up with it. I'm freezing my ass of can't we run the engine for a bit?"

"No, it will blow our cover and we'll run outta gas" Olivia murmured "can I get you another coffee?"

"Please"

"Coming right up" Benson popped the car door open and elegantly jumped out. Then with her hand on the roof sticking her head back in, leaning forward dangerously, the rack explained to Alex that this lame car had a nice big backseat while Liv was blabbering on about paying close attention to the club. Or something.

.

Olivia had only been back in the car for 12 seconds when the club doors opened, leaving no time for Alex to explain what she was doing on the backseat and why Olivia should join her there. Kathleen strolled out, a dozen well trained children in her wake. She got into a big white limousine with a couple boys and girls.

Olivia quickly started up the car and skilfully followed the limo at the safe distance.

.

Somewhere on the upper Westside the limo finally reached its destination. The hunchback driver crawled out and opened the door for Kathleen and her entourage.

"Oh nice art deco building!" Alex noticed. It was indeed nice. Not very skyscrapery but with definite appeal. And potential.

Our heroes watched as Kathleen entered the building, then Olivia parked the car on the sidewalk around a corner.

.

Alex hooked her arm into Liv's and put on her best lawyer face. She walked right by de doorman, smiling at him condescendingly. Following her lead Olivia added a little predatory gaze when the confused man reluctantly attempted to open his mouth.

Olivia chivalrously let Alex enter the elevator that was miraculously waiting for them, stepped in herself and pushed to button for the top floor.

.

"I wonder if this penthouse is gonna make a good headquarters" Alex said. "The building looks nice from the outside and the detailing in the hall seems authentic but you never know what those little goth bastards did to it. Now if they were old world vampires I'm sure they would keep the place up but what if it looks like that horrid little club of theirs?"

"I know" Olivia nodded at the blond, unable to stop herself from gazing down but quickly locking her chocolate orbs with the sapphire ones. "This elevator is nice" she said softy as her hand roamed towards Alex' across the brass rail they were leaning against.

"We will have to redecorate" Alex continued, her voice slower and lower now, trapped in the sticky pools of liquid chocolate in front of her. "I saw this great desk on e-bay, 1930ties, flame mahogany, matching your eyes. You'd look lovely on it. At it. You'd look lovely at the desk, I mean." Olivia's hand now lay lightly against Alex', she smiled obediently at that tall blond creature with the nice soft skin speaking to her.

"_ping!_" the elevator rudely interrupted, slowly sliding its doors open.

Benson and Cabot reluctantly turned to the opening.

.

"Olivia?" It was Kathleen, she was sitting in the middle of the large room on a red sofa shaped like Mae West's lips. Surrounding her were scantily dressed teenage vampires. She looked surprisingly bored.

"Y R U here :(????!!!!!!!!" she drawled

"Excuse me?"

"Waddup????? 411 plzzz!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Please stop talking like that Kathleen, it's not cute."

"Sorry" Kathleen looked down at her gogobooted feet. "It's all my minions understand, it's a little addictive. I'll try."

"10Q. Thank you, I mean." Olivia just caught Alex rolling her eyes. "It is addictive!" she defended herself.

"Why R, I mean 'are' you here?"Kathleen asked.

"I was worried about you"

"I'm FiNe I am an adult U no"

"I know sweetheart but"

"The vampires with the txtspk and your idiot father aren't really working in your favour here" Alex interrupted. "Just tell us who turned you, I'll drive a stake through his heart and you and your little friends can all go back to normal whatever that is and run home to mommy and daddy"

Olivia glanced dreamily at Alex and her no nonsense approach.

Kathleen however frowned leading to a mild hissing in her minions. Breaking the spell.

"Look" Olivia tried, putting her superior victim skills to use "This is not your fault. I realise being a vampire can be nice but the tweenpeak? Plz! Please! I mean. You know that's not right, you are an adult, you shouldn't have to do this, no one should have to talk like that. Ever. Let me help you Kathleen"

Kathleen stared into the distance.":`(" she said.

Olivia put her arm around her shoulders "I know it's hard but we can fight this. Tell me who did this to you and me and Alex will make sure they don't get away with it.

Kathleen opened her mouth to speak but after a moment of hesitation just pointed to the bedroom instead.

.

Cabot and Benson found a large coffin in the adjacent bedroom. Alex pulled a large wooden stake out of her dark blue overcoat.

"You brought a stake?!"

"Can't kill vampires with guns you know"

"Where did you learn all this stuff?"Olivia asked genuinely curious and impressed by Alex knowledge of the creatures of the night.

"Let's just get on with it; you open the coffin I got your back" Alex held up the stake ready to strike.

Carefully Olivia pushed open the shiny black box.

There was a brief moment of deep dead bewilderment.

Until Alex and Olivia exclaimed in unison:

.

"CASEY???!!!!!"

.

Which was not a very clever thing to do because the eyes in the pale white face surrounded by fiery locks shot open sending a tremble through the whole building.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
